Una Noche Cualquiera
by Hebinerd
Summary: Es cierto, ellos no son hijos de la luna, pero no quiere decir que ésta no tenga cierta influencia en ellos. De todos modos, era una noche como cualquier otra. Jake/Leah


**UNA NOCHE CUALQUIERA**

**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer y yo no soy ella. De ser así, estaría gastando dinero en Australia u.u**

Summary: Es cierto, ellos no son hijos de la luna, pero no quiere decir que ésta no tenga cierta influencia en ellos. De todos modos, era una noche como cualquier otra. JakexLeah

N/A: La verdad es que nunca mencioné que me gustara Twilight, porque perdí un poco el gusto cuando leí las Crónicas Vampíricas, pero esta historia (junto con un par más) fueron escritas hace tiempo. Ojala guste… a Jake lo pongo con cualquiera (Alice, Leah, Reneesme) menos Bella. Puaj, los detesto en plan amoroso.

Advertencia: hay un poco de OoC en Leah, pero nada más.

&-&-&

- Para, Seth, sal de fase. Duerme un poco, chaval, estás reventado - Ordenó Jake. La simple respuesta fue un aullido que se escuchó por todo el bosque.

- Déjalo en paz, le gusta sentirse importante - Replicó ácidamente Leah, en su mente.

Jacob Black estaba agotadísimo, pero no quería volver a ser humano hasta que Seth lo hiciera. Estaba batiendo el récord de 72 horas sin dormir. Vaya. Y eso que era por diversión, no había ningún peligro aparente para merodear tanto.

Suspiró con resignación hasta erizar su pelaje marrón rojizo y dio paso a un alto y moreno muchacho, con cabello y ojos oscuros y una cara de cansancio que daba pena. Se puso unos pantalones oscuros y se sentó en medio del bosque a echar una buena siestecita.

- Vaya holgazán que estás echo, Alfa - Canturreó irónicamente una muchacha de piel cobriza, largas pestañas y cabello oscuro.

- No fastidies, Leah. Vete a dormir - Jake bostezó largamente - Pero a un par de kilómetros de aquí, si no te molesta.

- Sí, sí, claro - Ella compuso una mueca cínica y añadió - Me aburro así que tendrás que entretenerme y si es rápido, mucho mejor.

- En tus sueños - Él bostezó nuevamente y la miró con cansancio - Hablando de sueños, quiero dormir, así que si haces el favor.

Hizo un gesto bastante elocuente y se dio la vuelta, quedando acostado de espaldas a ella.

Leah suspiró hondamente y solo musitó un leve 'Vale'. Y reinó el silencio en el bosque otra vez.

Jacob alzó las cejas incrédulo, no pudiendo creer que ella se iba a callar tan pronto. _'Bueno...'_ Pensó acomodándose entre la hierba _'Mejor para mí, que estoy que reviento'_

Pero a pesar del sueño que lo invadía, no podía dejar de pensar en el extraño silencio. _'Maldita loba, hasta con su silencio molesta'_

- 'Vale, vale, Leah, ¿qué te traes entre manos? - Preguntó finalmente

No hubo respuesta.

- ¿Leah?

Nada.

Se dio vuelta con fastidio y se dio cuenta que ella no estaba bien. Ahí sentada bajo el cielo estrellado, con la luna llena reflejada en sus ojos. Nunca había negado que era bonita, pero había algo trágico en su belleza. Era como si hubiera algo que no debería estar allí. Se percató de lo que era: lágrimas.

¡¿Leah llorando?! ¿Leah Clearwater mostrando debilidad ante él? Wow, si que era un noche extraña.

- Vamos, Leah. Sabes que no iba en serio lo de que te largaras.

Últimamente se llevaban mucho mejor, desde que tenían una manada propia, pero eso ya era exceso de confianza.

Silencio. Más respuesta hubiera obtenido de una puerta.

Se acercó lentamente, hasta quedar de frente a la chica-loba. Ella no lo miró, pero se removió incómoda.

No había necesidad de preguntar '¿qué sucede?', ni nada por el estilo. Jake, lo sabía y hasta la entendía: el problemilla de siempre: amor.

Él sabía que ella intentaba olvidar a Sam con todas sus fuerzas, pero al parecer sus intentos no estaban dando resultado.

'_¿y qué?'_ Se cuestionó internamente _'¿debería importarme?'_

Sabía que al preguntarse eso, estaba siendo egoísta.

Tan metido estaba en sus cavilaciones y reprimendas internas, que no se dio cuenta que se había acercado tanto a ella, que podía ver unas diminutas y casi imperceptibles pecas en el rostro de Leah.

Ella, no hizo ningún intento de apartarse, simplemente se quedó mirándolo. Sus miradas se encontraron en un contacto intenso y como si estuviera planeado, desviaron al mismo tiempo, la vista hacia la luna. Ese fue el incentivo que ambos necesitaban. Volvieron a mirarse y la distancia entre sus labios fue nula. El roce fue extrañamente agradable, cálido, tibio. Se sintieron queridos en brazos de un amigo.

Ninguno de los dos le buscaba explicación a esto, ni se preocupaba de lo que aquel beso pudiera provocar, pero tampoco sintieron que este acercamiento tenía un significado oculto. Solo había dos personas que necesitaban afecto.

De todos modos, en el fondo, esa noche no era ni tan especial ni tan extraña, simplemente, era una noche cualquiera.

&-&-&

**And So?, ¿Merece un mini review? Eso espero u.u**


End file.
